


Fingertips

by Nemurenai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Happy New Year!, M/M, im bad with titles., kisses!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 15:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemurenai/pseuds/Nemurenai
Summary: It's moments before the old year passes and the new year comes.





	Fingertips

The glass door slides open and a boy sits down in the wooden chair on the balcony, crossing his legs as he shuffles to get comfortable.

The winter air is crisp and cold which provided much needed breaths of fresh air from the heated space of the cramped apartment. 

Kageyama looks out into the night. It's quiet, the horizon stretching out before him, dotted with twinkling lights of neighbouring houses and hard working street lights as far as he could see. Above it all, clouds part the way for a trail of stars, scattered in the deep abyss of the night sky.

Kageyama sighs and his breath fogs up and curls, dancing to join the stars as the sharp sting of cold air fills his lungs.

"It's already winter" the setter thought to himself, wondering where the year had gone. He wraps his fingers over his knees as his eyes wonder, settling on a large, glimmering star, or perhaps it was a plane, he wasn't quite sure.

His eyes were fixed on the sky but his thoughts wondered over the things he'd accomplished, the goals he had achieved in the mere twelve months. Were they really enough to be satisfied with?

It was out of place for Kageyama to think so much, perhaps a certain individual was beginning to influence him.

Distracted by the numbing cold beginning to nip at his fingers he shuffled again before hearing the sliding door squeak against it's metal frame, the warm light from indoors spilling onto the square tiling of the balcony. 

"So you are out here." Tsukishima's voice cuts through the air as he pulls the curtain and glass door closed behind him, plunging the balcony back into the dark.

Kageyama nods to acknowledge the blonde's presence and turns back to gaze blankly at the stars, lips pursed as his earlier thoughts began slipping from his mind. 

The middle blocker pauses for a moment then holds out one of the two mugs in his hands towards the setter. The gentle steam rising up from it is extremely inviting. Kageyama accepts it and pulls it close, the warmth traveling and tingling though his fingertips as he wraps them around the mug and he murmurs a quiet thank you.

Tsukishima pulls up the remaining chair from the corner of the balcony and sets it beside Kageyama, crossing his legs and leaning back to glance in the same direction as the setter, the chair groaning a little over the sudden stress placed on its limbs.

"Don't think too much or your head will explode." taunted the middle blocker as he took a sip from his cup.

"'Sif it would." Retorted the setter, smiling to himself in the dark before spluttering loudly as the liquid from his cup scalded his tongue. 

"You sometimes do that and it's troublesome..." Tsukishima's words lingered in the air before he added, "over thinking that is."

Kageyama wasn't sure how he should reply to a statement like that, instead murmured "same to you." into his mug, confirming that the contents were cool enough to drink before taking another careful sip.

The setter heard a faint chuckle and the chair groaned again as the taller boy shuffled in his chair, turning to gaze at Kageyama. 

"What is it?" Kageyama could feel his heart skip a few beats as he traced the blonde's faint outline, the stars suddenly dazzlingly bright, highlighting the faint smile tugging at Tsukishima's lips, eyes sparkling golden brown, even in the night.

A hand slips around the setter's neck, gently ushering him to lean forwards and their lips meet before Kageyama deepens the kiss. He can taste the lingering bitter of coffee, mingling with the sweet of hot chocolate and he revels in it.

And when they part their breaths curl, entwine and vanish into the night sky along with the low ringing tolls of the bell from a nearby shrine. 

"Happy new year." Tsukishima whispers, pressing his forehead against Kageyama's, letting his usual taunting demeanour melt away, closing his eyes as he finds and clasps the setter's hands in the dark in a rare moment of celebration.

Kageyama let's out a soft laugh and squeezes the large, rough hands in his own, months of training and practice having worn away at both their fingertips. Living proof that they had both been through a lot in the past year and the setter suddenly felt the tension ease from his chest.

Resting his head on the blonde's shoulder he gazed out over the houses and off into the horizon. A warmth bubbling up in his chest, a feeling that,whatever the future may hold, he would be just fine. 

"Happy new year, Tsukishima."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for your support this year! I have thoroughly enjoyed writing for this precious couple and I hope that the new year brings more fun and enjoyable times ahead, for you, your family and for our dear TsukiKage.
> 
> (Currently posting this from Tokyo, it's a lazy New Years)


End file.
